


Good For You

by beetlejuije, Kailee008



Series: Collaboration [2]
Category: Ocean's 8 (2018), Ocean's Eleven Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 16:57:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16538564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetlejuije/pseuds/beetlejuije, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kailee008/pseuds/Kailee008
Summary: Lou comes home to a surprise. Is it welcomed or will the giver of the gift be punished for her actions?





	Good For You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the one and only @beetlejuije

The sound of the metal door closing rings through the loft. A pair of keys are thrown on the table and a jacket drops on the floor. Steam can be seen radiating off her. The day has not treated the blonde woman well. Heels click on the solid concrete floor echo loudly. The blonde suddenly stops. Her head turns on a swivel and notices all the lights are out and it’s quieter than when she lived there alone. Her heartbeat is the only sound she can hear in the empty loft. 

“Deb?” Lou calls out. Nothing. A deep sigh blew away the rest of the steam that came off her. She walks upstairs where the faint sound of music hit her ears. Her eyebrow raises in confusion. She didn’t remember leaving any music on in her room, and it was rare that Deb played music out loud. The brunette preferred to listen to music through headphones. It was more intimate that way she explained. But if it was out loud, she’d listen to it on records. Her heels clicked down the hall following the music. She found her and Deb’s bedroom door cracked open with a dim light on. 

“Deb?” Lou calls out again. There was no response, just the music coming from the room. Lou pushes the door open and looks around. Suddenly she was blitzed. She felt strong hands push her down onto a chair and then the hands took her wrists and put her hands behind her back. The feeling of polyester and nylon coated her wrists, and then her ankles were to next to be bound. Her body was in fight mode and she struggled hard. 

“What the fuck!” Lou yells. Her anger suddenly subsides when she sees a familiar face. Her jaw unclenches and her lips curl into a smirk as she realizes what’s happening. Her ears recognize the song “Good For You” by Selena Gomez ft A$AP Rocky and the rope is same red rope she had bought at the sex shop, not even a week before. The familiar face’s body begins to sway slowly to the music. She’s in a skin-tight red dress with a zipper right down the middle that hugged every curve perfectly and her hair is put up in a high ponytail with ringlet curls that fall perfectly. 

The places her hand on Lou’s shoulder and circles her. Their eyes lock and only break contact when Lou has to turn her head the other way to keep up with the woman. If eyes could turn different colors, her icy blue ones would be purple with how much red lust and hunger seeped into them. Lou struggles against the restraints. This causes the other woman to let out a small giggle which is followed by a smirk a mile long. 

“Oh you’re gonna get it,” Lou growls playfully. The other woman just shakes her head and sways with the next song. She begins to slowly unzip the dress. She stops right in the middle of her chest, which exposes enough of her breasts to turn Lou on, but it also left Lou to use her imagination to fill in the gaps. Lou knew this woman’s body though. Every inch had been explored, every scar kissed, every freckle licked and every curve caressed softly. 

“You look so good like this,” Deb whispers.  
“I’d look better on you,” Lou smirks. Debbie just shakes her head and smirks. The brunette spreads the blonde woman’s legs and dips down to the floor as the bass drops in the song. A low growl escapes Lou’s lips as her lust begins to take over her conscious thoughts. This causes Deb to giggle softly as she slowly stands back up. She backs her ass back into Lou and begins to grind against Lou’s crotch. Lou struggles harder as she desperately wants to touch the other woman. 

“This is so unfair Ocean,” Lou says softly. 

“Oh Daddy, you know you like it,” Deb whispers softly back. 

“You’ll get punished for this,” Lou growls lowly. Deb looks back at Lou and that twinkle in her eyes tell Lou that’s exactly what she wants. Lou’s lips curl into that infamous smirk. As the song transitions to the next, Deb turns around and grabs the back of the chair to hold herself steady as she’s tied up the person whose job that normally is. She begins to grind her center on Lou’s and all Lou can do is buck her hips up in response. Deb’s face is so close to Lou’s. They can both feel each other’s breath get hotter as their desire grows for each other. Lou leans up and their lips almost touch, but the brunette is faster and dodges the advance. Lou growls again. 

Suddenly Deb gets up and turns the chair so that it’s facing the bed. Lou tilts her head in confusion. What does she have up her sleeve? Lou thinks. Deb then takes off her heels and lays on the bed. She unzips her dress all the way and slides out of it. It falls to the floor, which is also where Lou’s bottom jaw ended up. Deb is in a see-through black lace bra, black lace underwear with leggings that are clipped to her underwear. 

Lou can feel herself getting wetter by the second as her eyes linger on the other woman’s body. Then Deb begins to put herself in very exposing positions all while looking at Lou with the most innocent eyes possible. Deb crawls from the top of the bed down to the bottom with her ass up in the air. Lou tugs at the rope again, but it doesn’t give. Deb then lays on her back, with her legs hanging over the edge of the bed. She spreads her legs wide open in front of Lou and begins to touch herself through her underwear. 

“I didn’t give you permission,” Lou growls. Deb ignores her, knowing full well what that does to Lou. 

“Don’t make me repeat myself again Princess..” Lou says louder. 

“Oh Daddy…” Deb whispers. She slides her hand into her underwear and keeps rubbing herself. Lou struggles harder against the restraints but it’s no use. 

“I’m so wet…” Deb whimpers. She then unclips the stockings and slips the underwear off. Lou lets out a deep sigh as she brews in her lust. Deb lets out soft moans and her hips buck as she hits her clit perfectly.  
“I’m close Daddy,” Deb gasps. 

“I swear if you cum…” Lou threatens. Deb stops, knowing better than to disobey that tone. She then slowly gets up and makes her way over to Lou. She bends over and unties Lou’s ankles and then undoes her wrists. Lou immediately grabs the ropes and turns Deb around and pushes her onto the bed. Deb whimpers, knowing exactly what’s about to happen next. 

“You’ve been such a bad girl,” Lou growls. Deb nods and whimpers out. Lou ties Deb’s wrists to the headboard and then ties her ankles to the end of the bed. Deb’s completely spread out of Lou. 

“Your punishment begins now,” Lou hisses. 

“Yes Daddy,” Deb mews.

Lou begins to slap Deb’s ass, one every few minutes. She lets the brunette’s ass cool off before making another red mark. Deb whimpers and cries out, but her core says differently. She’s leaking like a faucet and her hips betray her every time. They buck up for more when Lou leaves her unattended. Lou then turns up the degree of roughness of the slaps as the music picks up but she still makes sure to leave that cooling off period. The sound of the skin to skin contact mixed with Deb’s whimpers echo throughout the loft. A small pool of Deb’s juices begins to form underneath her. 

“Daddy please,” Deb begs. This has been going on for a little over an hour. Deb is desperate but after what she’s done to Lou, that is the least of her worries. After another 30 minutes pass, Lou finally lets up. Deb’s ass is bright red and is already turning purple in some areas. 

“Such a beautiful sight,” Lou whispers to herself. Her eyes graze over Deb’s bare body. They track each curve and she makes a mental note of every single mark or blemish, though she already knows Deb’s body better than the back of her hand. Lou then gets up and goes over to her bedside table. She slips on the strap-on that Deb bought her back on their anniversary. Lou nestles herself between Debbie’s legs and spreads them as far as they can with the restraints. The long sleek fingers that belong to the blonde woman dip into the pool of cum on the sheets. 

“God, you’re creating your own ocean down here..” Lou teases. Deb’s cheeks burn with embarrassment but she can’t help herself. She’s so desperate and needy for Lou. She arches her back and sticks her ass up anticipating Lou’s next move. 

“Hmm someone’s now suddenly eager to please..” Lou whispers softly. Deb nods and whimpers. Lou can hear the desperation in her voice. Lou then slips herself into Deb with one fluid motion. Debbie is so wet that Lou slides all the way in without causing any pain to the brunette. A deep moan escapes Debbie’s lips which sends shivers down Lou’s spine. The blonde doesn’t move though, she stays exactly where she is waiting for the woman underneath her to get restless. Deb bites her lip and tries her best to stay still but her body betrays her once again. She begins to move her hips so that she’s fucking herself on Lou’s thick cock. Once she gets in a rhythm, Lou’s hands force her hips down and lock them up so that she can’t move. 

“Daddy…” Deb whines out. 

“Oh no, you don’t just get to get off that quickly..” Lou growls. Deb nods and lets Lou take control. Once Lou feels satisfied enough that Deb is going to listen, she begins to pull out. She’s almost all the way out before she slams back into the brunette. A primal moan claws its way up and out of Deb’s throat. The sound is enough to push Lou over the edge. She begins to pound into the woman underneath her. Deb’s nerves are on overdrive. She can feel every single movement the blonde makes. The places in which Lou’s hands are tightly gripped around her hips tingle with the sensation of Lou’s touch. Her neck hairs are standing straight as she feels Lou’s hot breath against it. Her core heats up as she can feel the drag of the veins on Lou’s cock. Her breath hiccups each time the blonde hits her cervix.

Lou sweeps her bangs out of her face, and drops of sweat land on the small of Deb’s back. Her breath is ragged and heavy, but she doesn’t feel tired at all. The mixture of lust, adrenaline and the symphony of sounds that are escaping Deb’s lips are enough to keep Lou going forever. 

“Daddy… please…” Deb struggles to get out. Lou smirks and slaps the beggar’s ass. Deb whimpers in pain but it quickly turns into a moan as the woman on top of her dives deep into her body. Lou purposefully neglects Deb’s clit, as the brunette cannot cum properly without it being stimulated. 

“Daadddyyy, I’ve been so good for you,” Deb purposefully dragged out her lover’s pet name trying to get her to give in to her pleads. Lou’s cheeks turn a new shade of red as that name rolls off her woman’s tongue. Deb looks back at her lover with begging eyes that are mixed with lust and innocence. Lou growls as she knows she cannot deny her lover her release any longer. Lou reaches down and uses her middle finger to rub the brunette’s clit. 

“Oh fuck,” Deb moans out. Lou leans down and starts to leave dark marks and soft kisses all over the woman’s back. Lou’s movements inside Deb and outside sync up with the song that’s playing currently. 

“I’m so close,” Deb whimpers. 

“Ask,” Lou growls. 

“Daddy can I cum?” Deb begs. 

“Yes,” Lou whispers against the woman’s back. Deb’s lips curl into a smile and she bites down on the pillow. She begins to let herself go; her legs tremble and her breathing turned into panting. Lou’s fingers moved faster which pushed the woman underneath her to her climax. 

“Oh my god…” Deb screams out as her climax overtakes her. Her body trembles as her climax sweeps over every single cell in her body. Lou holds the woman down with the weight of her own body which helps calm Deb’s body down. Once Deb regains control of her body and her breathing, Lou slips out of her and unties her. 

Lou lays down and immediately Deb crawls into her lover’s arms. Lou holds Deb close and begins to kiss all over her face. She reaches into her bedside table and grabbed the lotion. She began to rub the lotion over Deb’s ass to help sooth it. 

“You take such good care of me,” Deb mumbles with the little energy she has left. 

“I’ll always take care of you Princess,” Lou whispers as she continues her aftercare. Deb’s eyes close as her body begins to shut down to due pure exhaustion but the 43 muscles which form a smile, still have enough energy to work after she hears those words roll off her lover’s tongue. Deb’s breathing becomes heavy as she begins to slip into a deep sleep. 

“Goodnight Princess,” Lou whispers. She places one last kiss on the brunette’s lips before slipping into a deep sleep herself. Both women lay there, and don’t move all night as their bodies are completely overcome with satisfaction.


End file.
